Knight of the Wind
"Knight of the Wind" (dosł. Rycerz wiatru} to motyw muzyczny gry Sonic and the Black Knight. Piosenka została wykonana przez zespół Crush 40. Słowa Wersja oryginalna ::thumb|330px ::Whoaaa Whoaaaa Whoaaa Whoaaa Whoaaaa! ::Hey all (hey all) welcome to the greatest storm ::I know (I know) you have waited much too long ::And I (and I) I will be your shining star ::I'm here (I'm here) here to conquer near and far ::Like the sun (the sun) I run (I run) ::Into the heat of day ::Like a knight (a knight), I fight (I fight) ::Until the fight is won ::In a rage (a rage), I save (I save) ::Each and every, each and every, each and everyone ::'Til this war is won ::And I live to rule by the sword ::Slashing through the ::Every inch of the power, the power in you ::As I sit, as I stand ::By the table I command ::My kingdom ::I'm the knight of the wind ::Whoaaa Whoaaaa Whoaaa Whoaaa Whoaaaa! ::Hey all, (hey all) welcome to the end, it's near ::I know (I know) ::I will bring you pain and fear ::On the ground (the ground), to the sky (the sky) ::Faced with you and I ::In a flash (a flash), I'm gone (I'm gone) ::Holding your crown high ::In a rage (a rage), I save (I save) ::Each and every, each and every, each and everyone ::'Til this war is won ::And I live to rule by the sword ::Slashing through the ::Every inch of the power, the power in you ::As I sit, as I stand ::By the table I command ::My kingdom ::I'm the knight of the wind ::The knight of the wind ::I'm the knight of the wind ::Our castle is a massive force ::A stronghold of power ::My armor stays unbreakable ::In battle every hour ::(Instrumental) ::Whoaaa Whoaaaa Whoaaa Whoaaa Whoaaaa! ::Like the sun (the sun) I run (I run) ::Into the heat of day ::Like a knight (a knight), I fight (I fight) ::Until the fight is won ::In a rage (a rage), I save (I save) ::Each and every, each and every, each and everyone ::'Til this war is won ::And I live to rule by the sword ::Slashing through the ::Every inch of the power, the power in you ::As I sit and stand ::By the table I command ::My kingdom ::I'm the knight of the wind ::The knight of the wind Tłumaczenie ::Whoaaa Whoaaaa Whoaaa Whoaaa Whoaaaa! ::Witajcie (Witajcie) Witajcie w największej burzy ::Tak, wiem (tak, wiem) to czekanie się dłuży ::A ja (a ja) niczym najjaśniejszy pan ::Będę (będę) rządził tu i tam ::Jak gwiazda (gwiazda) gwiazda (gwiazda) ::Biegnę w gorączkę dnia ::Jak rycerz (rycerz), walczę (walczę) ::Dopóki wojna trwa ::I w furii (w furii), uratuję uratuję) ::Wszystkich I każdego x3 ::Dopóki wojna trwa ::I żyję, by rządzić, moim mieczem ::Tnąc ::Każdy kawałek mocy, mocy w tobie ::Czy ja siedzę, czy ja stoję ::Przy okrągłym stole rządzę ::Moim królestwem ::Rycerz wiatru to ja ::Whoaaa Whoaaaa Whoaaa Whoaaa Whoaaaa! ::Witajcie, (witajcie) witajcie przy końca drzwiach ::Ja wiem (Ja wiem) ::Przyniosę wam ból i strach ::Czy na ziemi (ziemi), czy na niebie (niebie) ::Walczymy ty i ja ::Mrugnąłeś (mrugnąłeś), Nie ma mnie (mnie) ::Trzymam twoją koronę ::I w furii (w furii), uratuję (uratuję) ::Wszystkich i każdego ::Dopóki wojna trwa ::I żyję, by rządzić, moim mieczem ::Tnąc ::Każdy kawałek mocy, mocy w tobie ::Czy ja siedzę, czy ja stoję ::Przy okrągłym stole rządzę ::Moim królestwem ::Rycerz wiatru to ja ::Rycerz wiatru ::Jestem rycerzem wiatru ::Nasz zamek grube mury ma ::Wielka składnica mocy ::Moja zbroja nie złamana ::Każdej, najcięższej nocy ::(Instrumental) ::Whoaaa Whoaaaa Whoaaa Whoaaa Whoaaaa! ::Jak gwiazda (gwiazda) biengnę (biegnę) ::W gorączkę dnia ::Jak rycerz (rycerz), walczę (walczę) ::Dopóki wojna trwa ::I w furii (w furii), uratuję (uratuję) ::Wszystkich i każdego ::Dopóki wojna trwa ::I żyję, by rządzić, moim mieczem ::Tnąc ::Każdy kawałek mocy, mocy w tobie ::Czy ja siedzę, czy ja stoję ::Przy okrągłym stole rządzę ::Moim królestwem ::Rycerz wiatru to ja ::Rycerz wiatru Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic and the Black Knight Kategoria:Piosenki zespołu Crush 40